nazibrozfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben Swolo
Ben Swolo - Doubter of Eorzea Ben Swolo is a legendary hero from Limsa Lominsa. ''At the time of writing he is Level 15, and part of the Marauder Guild. He aspires to become a Legendary Warrior and save all of Eorzea from some evil shit. Origins Swolo arrived on a boat, fresh from Somalia. He was a Roegardyn, and was famed for his extreme wideness, and swoleness. He went to the gym every single day to keep his chiseled figure. Little did he know he would become the tank of the famed heroes, Alexander Uchiha the Ninja, and Jaime Bannister the Dragoon/Miner/Destroyer of the Economy. Limsa Lominsa/La Noscea Ben immediately was thrust into high-octane action when he was given the sacred duty of delivering packages to NPC's for the first 7 levels or so. Even more high-octane was when one quest required him to outfit his character with Level 5 Gear. But the most challenging and defining moments of Ben's career was when he was forced to /doubt a merchant on the road to Summerford Farms. Moraby Drydocks Upon meeting Alexander Uchiha at Moraby Drydocks, the two set out to discover a dastardly plot by the local Blacksmith. The local Loli had lost 4 of her children, who were last seen with the local Blacksmith. Swolo and Uchiha discovered 4 packed Lunches around the area, and upon accusing the Blacksmith, he had the following to say: ''Ben Swolo: '/doubt'' Maetimynd: Wafufu be needin' one o' her children back, ye say? Ben Swolo: '/doubt'' Maetimynd: And here I was beginnin' to think the lass had eyes fer me. Not that she's me type, mind ye. I like me women a few hands smaller...and a few years younger..., if ye catch me drift. Ben Swolo: '/doubt'' Maetimynd: I wouldn't have minded the extra meal, though. A man can work up quite a cravin' when he's been poundin', stretchin', and fuckin' children all day. Ben Swolo: '/doubt'' Not caring much about children, and needing the Gil for his protein shakes addiction, Ben proceeded to finish the quest anyway and then lift wood for a while for another sidequest, yet another example of the games perfectly crafted and exciting storyline. Aleport Ben Swolo was out for a leisurely evening Stroll when suddenly he saw his companion Alexander Uchiha riding past on a Manacutter Airship. He screamed: 'ALEX I SEE YOU'. The two later went back and forth between the Marauders Guild, where Ben would face his toughest challenge yet. The Marauders Guild had been having a tough time with a Boulder in Middle La Noscea - a foe the likes of which had never been seen before. Ben decided he would impress the guild by facing the foe himself. Using the /doubt emote, he destroyed the boulder with one swift doubt. Its Probably Pirates Ben has yet to complete the first dungeon, despite being in Eorzea for what feels like years. Whenever his mentor Alexander urges him to fight on and save Eorzea from the Garlean Empire, he screams: '''You don't pay my sub!' ''before logging onto Fortnite to get killed by white pistol's even though he's on 200 HP, and running with a Legendary Assault Rifle. His friend, Jaime Bannister - was mining at the time instead of actually completing the main quest, but complained that Ben wasn't doing his job. He later travelled to Horwich for reasons unknown, but it can be assumed this was another part of Danny's Weekend in Wigan or Greece or France. Category:Character